


Day 7、你有交往的人了吗？

by qiekenbaozi0219



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiekenbaozi0219/pseuds/qiekenbaozi0219





	Day 7、你有交往的人了吗？

  林乐杰早上是被手机铃声吵醒的，来电显示上面，“男朋友”三个大字不断的闪烁。

  像是看不够一样，林乐杰一脸蜜汁微笑的盯着它发神，等电话差不多要自动挂断的时候，才赶忙接起来。

  “学长，起床啦。”

  是洪天逸的声音，昨晚上他就是这样温柔的，贴在自己耳边说“学长说了算”，林乐杰只要一想到，脸就会迅速被害羞染红。

  本该是一场林乐杰单方面决定的分手约会，最后变成了在浪漫的摩天轮上面互通心意。事情如何发展到这个地步的，林乐杰到现在还搞不清楚，只是洪天逸的告白他到现在一字一句还记得清楚。

  这个男的，真的太会了，难怪那么多女孩喜欢他。

  “哼，喜欢又怎么样，他现在是我的了。”  
    
  林乐杰不小心把心里的想法说了出来，好在声音不大，电话那头的洪天逸似乎没有听清。

  “学长？你说什么？”

  开玩笑，这样的话怎么好意思说洪天逸本人听，林乐杰吐了吐舌头，赶紧转移话题。

  “啊！没什么！你等我一会儿，就下来了哈！”

  “嗯，你慢点，不着急。”

  从窗户往外看，可以看到洪天逸正靠在汽车门上，正对着电话发射眯眯眼。林乐杰打开窗户，朝着下面喊了一声。

  “嘿，马上哦！”

  洪天逸抬起头，看到二楼左边窗户探出了一个小脑袋，头发跟上次一样，乱的像鸡窝一样，他不禁好奇，这个人睡觉的姿势到底有多奇怪。

  一定要亲身验证一下，洪天逸想。

  “好。”

  等到楼下那位帅哥的回答，林乐杰飞速穿好衣服，冲进卫生间洗漱。一切收拾妥当，站在洪天逸面前的时候，才过去不到五分钟。

  “我们走吧！”

  “等一下。”

  洪天逸突然向前，靠近林乐杰，他心里的小鹿开始哐哐乱撞。

  怎么办？又要接吻了吗？要不要闭眼？但是现在在家门口诶，会不会不太好？

  林乐杰还在进行着乱七八糟的心理活动时，洪天逸左手大拇指的指腹，从他的嘴角轻轻划过，然后就往后撤回了安全距离。

  “学长，你嘴角还有泡沫。”

  刚刚太着急了，怕洪天逸等太久，林乐杰漱完口脸嘴都没擦干净就跑了出来，还自作多情以为别人想亲自己，他这回算是丢脸丢到姥姥家了。

  直到坐上副驾驶，林乐杰脸上的红晕都没有消散，他用手背探了探温度，真tm热，一定是空调的锅。

  “喂，你把温度调低一点吧。”

  洪天逸听话的调试着空调，无意中从后视镜看到隔壁学长脸红的不像话。

  “学长，你的脸…”

  “闭嘴！不准说话，不准看我的脸，认真开车！！”

  气急败坏，恼羞成怒的完美诠释，这两个成语，林乐杰可能一辈子都不会忘记了。

  就这样，一个人气鼓鼓，一个人笑眯眯。

  很快就到了学校停车场，洪天逸倒车的时候，就像偶像剧男主角耍帅一样，单手操作方向盘，另一只手就放在林乐杰的椅背上，侧身看着后面路线。

  他神情很专注，没有笑的眼睛看起来有点犀利，下颌线棱角分明，皮肤跟第一次近距离看的时候一样白皙，脖子上若隐若现鼓起来的青筋，又增添了几分荷尔蒙气息。

  等林乐杰反应过来的时候，他已经冲动使然，在洪天逸的嘴上盖了一个章了。

  蜻蜓点水，洪天逸脚下一顿，车子划过地板拉出一条淡淡的痕迹，然后停了下来。洪天逸僵在那里，看着林乐杰的眼神渐渐深邃起来。

  “干…干嘛啊？快点停好，大家还在等我们呢…”

  越说越小声，林乐杰现在想打个地洞钻进去，怎么这么容易就被男色迷惑了。不能怪自己，都怪洪天逸，每个地方都长在了他的点子上，怎么看怎么喜欢。

  对喜欢的人情不自禁，这不是人之常情吗？

  林乐杰的底气，又回来了一点，刚想继续催促洪天逸，后脑就被一双手紧紧扣住，身体不由自主的被这个力道拉向洪天逸的方向。

  “你…”

此处不可描述，请自行想象！

  “学长，不张嘴的吻不叫吻，记住了吗？”

  记住你个大头鬼，林乐杰在心里吐槽，但是不得不承认，好像确实有点不一样。

  两个人一路上磨磨蹭蹭，卿卿我我的，等到了足球社，学长们都已经到齐了，林·自封Ace·乐杰，是最后一个。

  “小林子，我以为你半路走丢了呢，刚刚准备报警来着。”

  说话的人就是那天晚上打电话给洪天逸的学长，一进门洪天逸就看到他了，警报器自动拉响，这个学长要警惕。

  莫名其妙被列入了黑名单的学长，完全不知情，直接走上前就勾住林乐杰的肩，准备疼爱疼爱他的小学弟。

  “我又不是路痴，怎么可能走丢，学长你也太小看我了吧！”

  林乐杰顺势往学长怀里一倒，像往常一样，跟他插科打诨。完全没有意识到，自己的男朋友还被晾在一边。

  “哈哈哈，那当然不行，小林子要是走丢了，哥哥我就要伤心欲绝，孤独终老了。”

  越说越离谱，洪天逸脸黑的不行，一股无名之火涌上心头，但是不行，他要克制自己。

  “你们两个行了，谈恋爱回去谈，这里是球队，注意影响啊！”

  队长终于看不下去了，及时站出来阻止这两只皮皮虾。

  “乐杰，这位是？”

  被晾了半天的一年级级草，万人迷洪天逸终于可以拥有姓名了，他往林乐杰身边挪动了一下，想要用身体宣誓自己和林乐杰非一般的关系。

  但是，球队的老大哥们，都是单细胞生物，看不懂他的花花肠子，没有人get到他的意思。

  “啊，这是…”

  该怎么介绍，林乐杰一时语塞，说男朋友的话，怕吓到学长们，但是要说学弟，感觉又不太好。

  “啊！我知道他！上次咱们聚餐，小林子喝醉了，就是他来接的啊！”

  “是我，学长好。”

  心里对学长不爽归不爽，但是可以间接宣誓主权的机会，他是怎么都得抓住的。

  “这个学弟长的挺帅嘛，身材看起来也很不错，怎么样，想不想加入我们足球社啊？”

  搞事学长从林乐杰身边绕过来，捏了捏洪天逸的手臂，拍拍他的小腹，紧实有劲，是块好料子。

  “学长你别闹了，他叫洪天逸，我的好朋友，过来只是陪我训练的。而且他跆拳道社的，学长你有我还不满足吗，可别撬人家墙角！”

  好朋友？洪天逸就这么被发了朋友卡，心里有点不开心。

  林乐杰自己和人搂搂抱抱不自知，一看到学长对洪天逸上手，就立马慌了神，赶紧凑过去，从中间把两个人隔开，做好洪天逸的护卫工作

  “这样啊？那就太可惜了。学弟，下次找哥玩儿啊，哥跟你说很多小林子的糗事哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

  和林乐杰相关的糗事？洪天逸这可就来了兴致，刚刚得不开心，稍稍减退一些。

  “没问题，谢谢学长！”

  “不行，洪天逸他功课超忙！”

  私下联系？坚决不行！林乐杰决定以后都不带他来足球社了，看到学长都要绕路走！

  “行了你们几个，去球场吧，差不多可以开始训练了。”

  一行人朝着足球场走去，虽然今天是周末，但是也有好几个女孩子坐在那里看球，应该是球队里有她们喜欢的人，不然谁会放弃美好的假期来这里晒太阳。

  林乐杰一进场，旁边就传来了尖叫声，大声的喊着他的名字。作为球队主力，加上人也长的非常可爱，所以有好多学姐们都喜欢他，每次训练比有些球员来的还勤快。

  内心的警报器又一次拉响，现在是前有狼后有虎的局面，洪天逸不仅得防着学长动手动脚，还要注意那边的女粉丝。

  他第一次知道，林学长原来一点也不亚于自己的万人迷人设，一大堆喜欢他的在窥视。

  洪天逸既觉得有点自豪，又像打翻了醋坛子一样难受。

  而那个正在做热身运动，准备下场训练的人，可没有注意到自家男朋友的心理活动，还不自知的和那位学长在做着双人拉伸。

  对方的双手，在林乐杰穿着短袖短裤光溜溜的手臂和腿上游走，洪天逸坐不住了，直接冲进了球场。

  “学长，我来帮你做热身运动好吗？”

  “害，学弟你懂什么啊，边上去，我来帮小林子弄就行了！”

  毫无眼力见，这个学长刚刚才从黑名单出来，现在又进去了，洪天逸站在旁边说什么也不动。太阳有点猛烈，林乐杰怕他晒伤，赶忙指挥他去旁边坐着。

  “学弟，你去那边躲躲太阳吧，这里太晒了！”

  林乐杰说的话，不能不听，洪天逸走两步，回一次头，每回一次头，心中的柠檬果又长大了一点。

  准备工作做好，林乐杰跟着队友们上场了。

  内行看门道，外行看热闹。洪天逸虽然不怎么懂足球，但还是看得出一个人踢的帅不帅。

  比如此时，正在绿茵场上奔跑的那个少年，就让洪天逸觉得，简直帅到没朋友，当然可能也有一点男朋友滤镜的因素在里面。

  上次比赛后，为了犒劳队员们，球队放了一个周的假。等这么多天，终于又可以在球场上撒丫子奔跑了，林乐杰乐开了花，火力全开。

  他一个带球过人，身手敏捷，对方都没反应过来，就跑老远了。紧接着又是一个长传突破，他一个假动作往左，把门将给晃的晕晕乎乎。组织进攻的时候，沉着冷静，跟平时那个小调皮的他完全不一样。

  场下的洪天逸看入了迷，眼神锁定场上那个穿着黄色球服的身影，他的每一个动作，都让洪天逸心跳不已。

  真好，这个宝藏，被自己找到并标记了。

  休息的哨声响起，林乐杰一刻没有犹豫，径直跑向洪天逸。因为阳光的关系，他的脸颊被晒的红通通，头发也被汗水打湿，贴在额头上。

  “怎么样，会不会有点无聊啊？”

  接过洪天逸递过来的水，瓶盖已经很贴心的打开了，林乐杰咕噜咕噜灌了一大口，差一点呛到。

  “我都在看着你，一点也不会无聊。”

  洪天逸手掌轻轻拍着林乐杰的后背，帮他顺气，嘴上不经意说出来的话，让林乐杰又差点呛到。

  这个男的，撩人而不自知，简直要命。

  “那你就看好了，哥给你表演一个倒挂金钩！”

  林乐杰把毛巾、水杯，一股脑的塞到洪天逸怀里，又冲向了他热爱的绿茵场怀抱。

  倒挂金钩可不是说来就来的，林乐杰在尝试好几次没有成功后，有点气馁。休息区的洪天逸正用殷切的眼神看着自己，说什么也不能掉链子，林乐杰为自己加了加油。

  机会来了！林乐杰一跃而起，身体腾空的时候，180度旋转，左脚用力一勾，球进了。  
    
  “啊啊啊啊啊！！林乐杰你好厉害！！”

  “林乐杰，我爱死你了！！”

  场边的女孩子们惊声高呼，激情打call，惹来了一众侧目。

  “这小子又耍帅，肯定是看上那边的哪个妹妹了。”

  “谁说不是呢，乐杰春心荡漾了，哈哈哈哈！”

  “不是。”

  一个高冷的声音突然插入，打断了两位学长的调侃。

  “你说什么？”

  两个学长一脸懵逼，看着眼前这个莫名其妙的一年级学弟，洪天逸本来长得就高冷了，现在的表情看起来更加冰雪冻人。

  “我说，林乐杰不是踢给他们看的，也没有春心荡漾。”

  说完，洪天逸就起身朝场边走去，迎接他的足球小英雄，留下两个面面相觑的学长。

  训练持续了一天，中午大家本来打算点点儿简单的外卖，随便对付一下就行了。结果洪天逸一个电话，订了一堆五星级酒店的餐食，一群人开始还客气一下，结果等看到琳琅满目的东西时，就毫无矜持了。

  不过，吃人嘴短，拿人手软。学长们秉承着要感恩的态度，整个中午都在爆林乐杰的料，差点儿连底裤都给他扒没了。

  林乐杰气急败坏，洪天逸可就乐开了花儿。

  在林乐杰眼里的那些所谓的黑历史，在洪天逸心里，都是洪天逸未曾参与的过往，它们让林乐杰在洪天逸的心中更加的完整，所以尤为珍贵。  
    
  除了林乐杰，一行人快乐的吃完午餐，休息了一会儿，又开始了下午的训练。

  “喂，你要是下午有事的话，就先走吧，不用真的陪我一天的。”

  这位级草从早上坐到了下午，林乐杰心里有些过意不去，趁着训练间隙，跑过来赶人。

  “不要，我就想和你待在一起。”

  洪天逸的屁股像是黏在了凳子上，说什么也不动，林乐杰只得放弃，任由自己的男朋友变成望夫石。

  “那行吧，对了，我手机上有个很好玩的游戏，你要不先玩玩？”

  打开背包，林乐杰把手机拿出来，塞到洪天逸的手中。

  “密码是0610，上面没什么见不得人的东西，随便玩儿啊。”

  说完，林乐杰就又跑了。洪天逸打开手机，桌面是一张球星的照片，洪天逸不认识。手机界面也很排列的很规整，一点也不杂乱，看不出来林乐杰还有这样细心的一面。

  不过，界面上的一个名叫“洪天逸一周观察日记”的记事本有点打眼，他心里只挣扎了两秒钟，就果断的点开了。

  反正是某人自己说的，随便玩，洪天逸非常的心安理得。

  打开记事本，第一页上就是“洪天逸”三个大字，然后旁边画了个小人儿，应该是林乐杰为他画的肖像画，不过，腿怎么画那么长啊。

  手指往下划动。

 【初印象，100分打80分，全部打给皮肤。这家伙的皮肤太好了，简直是吹弹可破，真让人羡慕嫉妒恨啊！】

 【一定是碰巧的，他怎么可能专门为我排队买蛋糕？一定是这样！可是，他又不喜欢吃甜食。啊啊啊啊啊，这家伙怎么回事啊？】

 【跟他吃饭简直太尴尬了，明天可以不要去了吗？】

 【谁能告诉我，一个男的被另外一个男的的大长腿给迷住了，这是不正常的吗？】

 【能够枕着洪天逸的腿睡觉，我死而无憾了！不过，他千万不要注意到我留在他裤子上的口水啊，不然就太丢脸了…】

 【纪念第一次初吻，就亲成了香肠嘴，太凶残了。不过，洪天逸的吻技还挺不错，认证。】

 【我是个傻子，竟然会真的喜欢上他。】

 【在我最喜欢的摩天轮上结束这段游戏，是不是难过就会少一些？】

 【他竟然说喜欢我，期限还由我来定！那我就借用一句电影台词：如果要给这份爱加一个期限，我希望是，一万年！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】

  记事本暂时就写到这里，简简单单的文字，让一个好奇、调皮、纠结、难过、真诚、可爱的林乐杰，毫无保留的展现在洪天逸的眼前。

  他现在想马上冲到球场，狠狠的把那个人抱在怀里。

  “学弟，我结束了！”

  就是这么巧，洪天逸有这么个想法的时候，林乐杰正挥着手从球场跑过来，心支配着身体，洪天逸向着林乐杰的方向，三步并作两步。

  两个人相遇在场边，洪天逸一把将他拥入怀中，双手紧扣，力道大的像是要把林乐杰揉进自己的身体里。

  “喂，你怎么了？终于结束了，这么激动吗？”

  “学长，林乐杰，我喜欢你。”

  如果现在是发的jpg，林乐杰已经满头问号了，这个人是吃错了什么药，怎么突然告白。

  “我知道，你快放开吧，大家都看着呢。”

  周围的人都在看着他们两个，窃窃私语不知道在说什么，林乐杰有点不好意思，想打个地洞钻进去。

  “林乐杰，你快问我要喜欢你多久。”

  契而不舍，洪天逸到底搞什么鬼，被太阳晒得戏精上身了吗？

  “你到底…”

  “快点说！”

  大庭广众之下，为了尽快从洪天逸紧密的怀抱中脱离出来，林乐杰只能听他的，陪洪天逸做个戏精，问出了洪天逸设置的这个问题。

  “那你要喜欢我多久？”

  “期限是，一万年。”

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

  林乐杰这两天总是会想，如果一周前的那个晚上他没有熬夜看球赛，就不会早上饿着肚子去上课，也就不会在去买芝士蛋糕的路上，遇见洪天逸。如果没有因为好奇心的驱使，横冲直撞的试探，他就不会开始和洪天逸的交往，如果没有和他交往，林乐杰就不会知道，自己会这样的喜欢一个人。

  然而，这一切都那么恰到好处的发生了，从不相信命运的林乐杰，这一次也不得不认了。

  洪天逸，就是他的命中注定。

  现在是周一的早上6点钟，距离上课时间还很早，林乐杰已经在校门口站了一会儿了。

  昨晚睡觉之前，林乐杰跟某个人煲电话粥，虽然也没说什么有实质意义的内容，但就是谁也舍不得挂断，最后一直持续到深夜，两个人才依依不舍的挂断了电话，并且约好第二天在学校门口见。

  快到约定时间了，林乐杰伸长了脖子东张西望，他心里有些紧张，祈祷着自己一会儿千万别掉链子。

  洪天逸到的时候，就看到自己的学长站在校门口自言自语，时不时还手舞足蹈一下，真是超绝可爱，洪天逸想。

  快步走上前，像暗杀似的绕到林乐杰背后，突然拥抱他。

  “学长。”

  好在洪天逸及时出声，林乐杰的超级过肩摔刚刚摆出架势，还没有具体实行，不然可能就是血色星期一了。

  “你干嘛突然从背后吓我啦！”

  “对不起，看你太可爱了，我没忍住。”  
   
  “可爱你个大头鬼啦…”

  自从那晚摩天轮上转圈圈后，洪天逸就老是这样，情话满天飞，林乐杰每次都被撩到脸红心跳，毫无反抗之力。  
    
  淡定一点，林乐杰！今天艰难早起的大事，可千万别忘了！

  林乐杰清了清嗓子，整理了一下有些褶皱的衣服下摆，左右环视一遍，最后定格在了洪天逸身上。

  “洪天逸！”

  “学长，做什么？”

  洪天逸搞不清楚眼前的人在搞什么鬼，只能走一步算一步，跟着对方的思路前进。

  “今天是星期一。”

  “然后？”

  “你有交往的人了吗？”

  豁然开朗，原来学长都是为了第一个见到自己，第一个跟自己表白。洪天逸心里的幸福感满溢，眼睛又不自觉变成了眯眯眼，他已经猜到接下来的剧情了。

  “还没有。”

  “那和我交往怎么样？”

  “好。”

  “这次没有期限哦？”

  “嗯，没有期限。”

 

END.


End file.
